


"Ah-ah-ah, you're sick. You need to stay in bed"

by GummiStories



Series: Malec dialogue prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caring Magnus Bane, M/M, Sick Alec Lightwood, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stubborn Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Thank you for reading!Want something written? Send me a message!





	"Ah-ah-ah, you're sick. You need to stay in bed"

Doing two things at once can be difficult, even for the high warlock of Brooklyn. Stirring a potion with one finger and adding spices to a soup can be trying at times, there were multiple occasions Magnus almost accidentally put werewolf talons in the soup and ginger in the potion.

Alec has fallen ill at the start of the week after coming back from patrol, at first it was just a slight cough but by the end of the night he was puking his guts up and had a fever of over 40c. Of course, Alec being Alec he had told Magnus that he was fine and could go back to work but that clearly wasn’t the case, on both his and Catarina’s orders Alec was strictly on bed rest for at least a week.

A light shuffling came from Magnus’ and Alec’s shared room, causing Magnus to turn his attention away from the two pots; was Alec waking up? Magnus had left Alec to sleep a few hours ago whilst he made soup for his poorly shadowhunter, he had barely any strength, he couldn’t be getting up… right? With a silent shrug, Magnus turned back to the pots and continued to flick through his potion book to read through the ingredients for the potion.

The sound of the door opening is when Magnus knew something was up, turning around to face the door Magnus was instantly confused. Alec was making his way out of their bedroom in full shadowhunter hunter gear, thigh holster and all

“Alexander?” Magnus questioned quickly making his way over to the pale shadowhunter, he gently grabbed his biceps to stop him from swaying

“What are you doing out of bed? In your gear no less” Magnus asked looking Alec over once more, he could barely lift a cup this morning how could he have gotten his gear on?

“Jace… texted me, said there was an attack or something, I need to help” Alec answered, his voice coming out thick and raspy

“What? No way, Alec you can hardly stand!” Magnus argued feeling anger fill his stomach, how dare Jace message Alec to come help when he knew that his parabatai was still sick, he was going to be the death of Alec

“But I ne-

“Ah-ah-ah, you’re sick. You need to stay in bed” Magnus said firmly, his grip on Alec’s biceps tightening a little as he felt Alec tip a little. Alec let out a low whine and placed his forehead against Magnus’ shoulder making the warlock smile, his poor, poor shadowhunter

“Let’s get you back to bed shall we?” Magnus suggested, Alec nodded his head against Magnus’ shoulder in response; even after a week Alec was still quite warm and heat was radiating off him. Magnus gently turned Alec around and guided him into the bedroom and onto their bed which was covered in multiple blankets, even though Alec was burning up he still shivered and exclaimed how cold he was constantly.

“How did you manage to get your gear on?” Magnus questioned as he began unbuckling Alec’s boots and slipping them off his feet

“Magic…” Alec responded causing Magnus to chuckle, clearly, he was still a little out of it.

“I didn’t know you were a warlock Alexander” Magnus smirked as Alec nodded in response

“I am, better watch out, I’m gonna be the high warlock by next month” Alec smiled as Magnus slipped his jeans off

“I’m sure you will be dear” Magnus hummed as he pulled Alec’s shirt over his head and guided back down into a laying position

“Mags…” Alec whimpered as his smile disappeared from his face

“Yes, darling? Is something the matter?” Magnus questioned as he noticed the sudden change in expression

“‘Mm sick of being useless” Alec replied with a sigh

“Useless? What do you mean?” Magnus asked raising an eyebrow

“Been in bed all weak… I can’t do anythi-

“Shhh, don’t talk like that my love, you’re just sick. You’ll be back on your feet and killing demons in no time” Magnus hushed the distressed Nephilim as he gently ran a hand through Alec’s hair knowing that was a quick way to make him fall asleep

“Sleep for a little longer, I’ll wake you when your soup is ready” Magnus instructed him quietly

“Love… you…” Alec mumbled as he drifted off yet again

“I love you too sweetheart” Magnus smiled and leaned down placing a kiss on his warm forehead. Tucking the blanket up to Alec’s chin, Magnus turned and left the room heading straight towards his phone, ready to give that blondie a piece of his mind. It didn’t take long for Jace to pick up after Magnus had dialled his number

“Magnus, where’s Alec?” Jace asked the moment he picked up

“First of all, how dare you” Magnus replied, ignoring Jace’s question

“What are you talkin-

“Don’t you dare act dumb blondie, you know Alec is sick! Yet you call on him anyway, he can hardly stand! How do you expect him to help with a demon attack!?” Magnus shouted at him

“I’m sorry Magnus but we need ever-

“What you need to do is to let your brother get well again, goodbye shadowhunter” Magnus said firmly before hanging up the phone and taking in a deep breath in trying to calm himself

“I hope the soup hasn’t overcooked” Magnus mumbled to himself as he hurried back over to the stove

It took another fifteen minutes for the soup to be ready and cool enough for Alec to be able to eat it without burning his tongue off. The potion needed to brew for a few hours allowing Magnus time to look after Alec for a while. Once the soup was in a bowl, Magnus grabbed it and went into the bedroom were Alec was still sleeping peacefully.

“Alexander, sweetheart wake up I have your soup” Magnus said gently placing a hand on Alec’s shoulder, the shadowhunter groaned in response and buried his face into one of the golden pillows

“Don’t worry love, the sooner you eat your soup the sooner you can go back to sleep, I may even join you for a while” Magnus continued as he sat down on a chair next to the bed, Alec groaned in protest once more but opened his eyes and looked over at Magnus

“Did you call Jace?” Alec asked as he sat up against the headboard

“I did, don’t you worry about anything now, open” Magnus said as he held up a spoonful of soup

“I can feed myself” Alec mumbled crossing his arms over his chest, Magnus had to hold back a laugh at the sight of Alec. His face flushed and nose bright pink, hair askew and skin pale with that frown on his face as he crossed his arms; he looked like a toddler having a tantrum

“You couldn’t hold a cup on your own this morning, I just want to help you my love” Magnus replied giving him a smile of sympathy. Alec sighed and uncrossed his arms, opening his mouth for Magnus to feed him.

“Not a baby…” Alec mumbled after swallowing his soup, the warmth felt good against his sore throat

“I know honey, but you’re my baby”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Want something written? Send me a message!


End file.
